Characters
Andy's Toys Woody Sheriff Woody Pride, or simply Woody, is one of the main protagonists of the Toy Story franchise. Woody is an old-fashioned pull-string cowboy doll. The voice-box that is activated by the pull-string says many simple phrases, such as, "Reach for the sky!", "You're my favorite deputy!" and "There's a snake in my boot!". As mentioned in Toy Story 2, his construction includes an originally hand-painted face, natural dyed-blanket stitched vest, and hand-stitched poly-vinyl hat. Woody wears an empty gun holster at his belt. He is Andy's favorite toy since kindergarten, with a special spot in the bed and is the leader of the toys in Andy's room. He is voiced by Tom Hanks in the movies and Jim Hanks (Tom Hanks' little brother) in most other media. Buzz Buzz Lightyear is the other main protagonist of the Toy Story Franchise. Buzz is a space ranger actin figure and is the co-leader of the toy in Andy's room. He often repeated his catchphrase "To infinity and beyond!" He is voiced by Tim Allen in the movies, Patrick Warburton in the TV series and Pat Fraley in the video games and attraction in Disney Parks. Jessie Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, or simply Jessie, is the main tritagonist of the films Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. In the movie, she is a very rare toy modeled after a character on the movie's fictional movie "Woody's Roundup", where the characters included Sheriff Woody, herself, Stinky Pete the Prospector and Bullseye, Woody's horse. Her hair is formed in a ponytail braid tied with a bow. She is one of the protagonists of the Toy Story Franchise. She is voiced by Joan Kusack in the first and third films. Rex Rex, sometimes called Rex the Dinosaur, is a large, green Tyrannosaurus rex who suffers from anxiety and the concern that he is not scary enough. He is voiced by Wallace Shawn in all three films. Hamm Hamm, sometimes called Hamm the Piggy Bank, is a wise-cracking realist piggy bank with a cork in his belly. He and Mr. Potato Head appear to be best friends, as they are often seen playing games like Battleship and clapping hands with each other whenever something spectacular happens. He is voiced by John Ratzenberger in the three films. Slinky Dog Slinky Dog, often called Slinky or Slink, is a toy dachshund with a metal slinky for a body, who speaks with a southern accent. Slinky's head, feet and tail are all plastic and he is missing his pull string. He is voiced by Jim Varney in the first and second film and by Blake Clark in the third film after Varney's death in 2000. Mr. Potato Head Mr. Potato Head, often referred to as simply Potato Head, is a moody doll based on itself by Playskool. He is outspoken and sarcastic potato-shaped doll. His patented design allows him to separate his detachable parts from his body by removing them from the holes on his body. He also has a compartment on his lower back to strore extra appendages. He is voiced by Don Rickles in the three films. Mrs. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head, sometimes known as Sweet Potato is Mr. Potato Head's wife and female counterpart. Unlike her husband, Mrs. potato Head is sweet and not hot-headed or impatient. She loves to remove her body parts and swap it with him. Bo Peep Bo Peep, or simply Bo, is a porcelain shepherdess figurine. Bo Peep and her sheep are adornments of Molly's bedside lamp. Bo is sometimes considered to be "Andy's toy", because Andy likes to make her the damsel in distress in his plays. Bo is the romantic interest, and later girlfriend of Woody. providing a calm and loving comfort whenever he is scared. She is noted for using her shepherdess crook to hook her cowboy and bring him closer in a romantic way. In private, she is a great deal more daring and seductive with her words and actions, which Woody seems to be quite fond of. She is voiced by Annie Potts. Bullseye Bullseye was the first toy Woody interacted in Al's penthouse. He was extremely happy to finally see Woody over a long time in storage. When Woody found a shelf full of collectables of him and his Roundup gang, Bullseye jumped to the record player while attempting to catch a toy snake fired by a toy boot by Woody. Squeeze Toy Aliens The Squeeze Toy Aliens, or simply referred to as Aliens, are a series of green, 3-eyed rubber aliens. They could squeeze and are a part of Andy's toys after the events in Toy Story 2. They are voiced by Jeff Pidgeon in all three films and Debi Derryberry provided some of their voices in the first film. Barbie Barbie is a doll appearing in the second and third films. She has ponytail decorated in a pink scarf with a matching belt around her waist and the same color of high heel shoes on her feet and wears a turquoise sleeveless unitard with striped legwarmers. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. Sarge and the Bucket O' Soldiers Sarge, also known as Army Sarge and Sergeant, is the gung-ho commander of an army of plastic toy soldiers from Bucket O' Soldiers and loosely based on his voice actor's role as Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in Full Metal Jacket. Sarge is voiced by R. Lee Ermey in all three films. RC RC, often known as RC Car is Andy's remote controlled car. He has a green body with blue splash decals in the front. RC speaks in "rewing" sounds, because he cannot speak, but Potato Head and the other toys understand his motor sounds. RC stands for "Radio Controlled". Lenny Lenny, often known as Lenny the Binoculars, is a pair of wind up binoculars. He is used as binoculars by the other toys in various situations and is talkative when he warns the toys what he sees on his watch. Lenny is voiced by Joe Ranft in the first film. Wheezy Wheezy, often referred to as Wheezy the Penguin, is a rubber squeeze toy penguin with a red bbow tie. He is voiced by Joe Ranft in the second film and Charlie Adler in the Toy Story 3 Video Game. Etch Etch is an Etch-A-Sketch magic screen by Ohio Art Company. Etch can draw quickly and, not surprisingly, very well. Such sketches include guns, portraits of Buzz, Woody and Al, Hangman nooses, and even semi-complicated maps. This is his form of communication as he is unable to talk. Mr. Spell Mr. Spell frequently holds or has held seminars on a variety of topics such as "Plastic Corrosion Awareness" and "What To Do If Your Part Of You Is Swallowed". He also reveal the words he is saying. Rocky Gibraltar Rocky Gibraltar, or simply called Rocky, is a figure of a heavy-weight wrestler, probably based on Wrestling Superstars collectible wrestling figures made by Hasbro. He is the strongest in Andy's room, even stronger than Buzz Lightyear. In the first movie, he is seen lifting weights (tinker toys) with Snake, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex. Rocky lifts the heaviest weights out of all of Andy's toys. As with Troll, Rocky is silent and plays a minor role in the movies. Snake and Robot Snake is a green-purple jointed rattlesnake, while Robot is a toy made by Playskool. Robot can talk, but Snake cannot. In Toy Story, Snake and Robot's job was "Podium Duty". Snake and Robot are usually seen together, posing the question if they are best friends or not. Snake was with the other toys when Woody accidentally knocked Buzz out of the window. Robot has two lines, and is voiced by Jeff Pidgeon. They don't appear in Toy Story 3 as they were most likely sold in a yard sale after the events in Toy Story 2, just like Bo Peep and Wheezy. Mr. Shark Mr. Shark is the squeaky rubber shark toy from Andy's toy box. In Toy Story, he is shown to be talking as when Woody wakes up in the toy box and notices he doesn't have a hat on, Mr. Shark pretends he is Woody and says, "Hey look, I'm Woody! Howdy! Howdy! Howdy!" (also a reference to a vulture cartoon by The Far Side cartoonist Gary Larson). Woody sees Shark, laughs in sarcastic way, and "swipes" his hat off Shark's head. Shark's voice is played by Jack Angel. Additional Toys Troll Troll is a pink-haired Troll doll who is clad in a blue bikini with oxeye daisies. She communicates by shaking her head for yes or no questions, but she cannot talk as seen in Toy Story 2.Troll lives with Shark and Roly Poly Clown in Andy's toy box. Troll is friendly with Bo Peep and Rocky Gibraltar. In the opening sequence of Toy Story 3 various Troll dolls with different colored hairs are seen as passengers on the runaway train. Bo Peep's Sheep Bo Peep's Sheep are porcelain sheep, joined together and sometimes mistakenly believed to be a single sheep with three hands. They enjoy causing mischief, such as pulling the video game remote from Rex in Toy Story 2. When they cause mischief, they can only be stopped by their shepherdess, Bo Peep. At the end of the first Toy Story, the sheep are seen above Woody and Bo Peep, with a branch of mistletoe. The Sheep do not appear in Toy Story 3, having presumably been sold in a yard sale with Bo. Little Tikes Little Tikes are a set of toys directly taken from the Little Tikes Company. They make brief appearances with Andy's toys throughout the first and second films, however they are incapable of speech, but rather make high pitched squeak instead. Mike Mike, also known as Mr. Mike, is a toy tape recorder by Playskool who helps Woody to amplify his voice when they are having a staff meeting in Toy Story. At the end of Toy Story 2, he serves as a karaoke machine when Wheezy starts singing. Mike's name derived from "mic", the abbreviated form of the word "microphone".Mr. Mike did not appear in Toy Story 3. He was donated, sold in yard sales or handed down to Molly sometime between the events in Toy Story 2. Troikas Troikas are a set of five non-talking egg-shaped toys in the style of a Matryoshka doll with a picture of five animals: Bulldog (largest), Cat (second largest), Duck (medium), Goldfish (second smallest) and Ladybug (smallest). Roly Poly Clown Roly Poly Clown is a rocking chiming clown toy with a buttoned-down hand-painted jacket with yellow stripes. He also cannot talk, but he can laugh. He is seen more commonly at the first film. As well as a hand-painted jacket, he also wears a party hat with stripes. Instead of walking or hopping like many other toys, he rolls on his side. He is never seen being played with Andy and lives in his toy box. In the first part of the first film, Mr. Potato Head hits the clown with his arm. Barrel of Monkeys Barrel of Monkeys is a preschool game by Lakeside Toys. Andy owns a 1900s version (with red monkeys and yellow barrel). In Toy Story, while Andy's family was gone to Pizza Planet, the toys used the barrel of monkeys to try to rescue Buzz, but failed miserably when they realize that they need more to build a ladder long enough for Buzz to climb. They appear in Toy Story 2, when Mrs. Potato Head packs them in into Mr. Potato Head's compartment, along with some minkey chow. In Toy Story 3, Woody, Buzz and Jessie are attacked by an enormous swarm of death by monkeys in the western action scene at the start of the film. There are 1, 484, 437 monkeys in this scene. Hockey Puck Hockey Puck is a hockey puck figurine with two red cruciate ice hockey sticks as his emblem. He appears briefly in the first movie and cannot talk, but squeak. He is first seen when Mr. Potato Head says, "What're you lookin' at, ya hockey puck?" He appears to be a throwaway character as a setup for Don Rickles' (Mr. Potato Head) famous one-liner. Sid's House Combat Carl Combat Carl is Sid's G.I. Joe-type doll who's been blown up by a huge M-80, in Sid's first scene (technically deceased). Hannah's Dolls Sally Sally is Hannah's replacement doll for Janie. After Sid is attacked by the toys, Sid sees Sally, then runs off with fright, thinking that Sally might come to life. Hannah then chases Sid upstairs into his room, trying to scare him once more. Marie Antoinette and her Little Sister Marie Antoinette and her Little Sister are a company of two headless dolls from Hannah's tea party. A dark brown headless teddy bear is also seen with the dolls. It is due to the fact that Sid tortured Hannah's toys. Yet she is able to play with them. "Marie Antoinette" is probably a nickname given by Buzz, based on their headlessness rather than the actual name of one of the toys. Mutant Toys The Mutant Toys are unfortunate, mutilated toys who lived their unhappy lives in the darkest corners of Sid's room and appear as minor protagonists of the first film. They are assembled by Sid from mixed pieces of several toys that belong to him and Hannah. They don't talk probably due to the mutilations they suffered, though it is revealed they know morse code. They look horrifying, which made Woody and Buzz that they are cannibals who are going to eat them, but they are actually friendly and timid. They fixed Buzz's broken arm as well as repairing Janie and the Pterodactyl and also helped Woody realize his plan to save Buzz from the clutches of Sid. They close in on to Sid as Woody tells Sid how much they hate being mutilated, and they rejoice in victory after Woody frightens Sid away with his own voice. Baby Face The leader of the mutant toys, Baby Face a.k.a. Spider Baby is a one-eyed male Baby Doll head staked on top of a spider-like body with crab-like pincers made of Erector set pieces. Baby Face lives in the shadows under Sid's bed. One way Baby Face communicates with the other toys is by banging in Morse code on the side of Sid's metal bedpost with his big claw. This method is used when he signals the other mutant toys to gather around to listen to Woody as he formulates his plan to rescue Buzz from Sid. When the mutant toys gain on Sid, Baby Face, suspended by Legs, lands on Sid's head, scaring him. Legs Legs is a toy fishing rod with Barbie doll legs. She is shown to be very strong, being able to hold Ducky's and Baby Face's weight. When Woody formulates his plan to save Buzz from Sid, he assigns Legs to partner up with Ducky. Legs opens the vent grating so she and Ducky can go to the front porch, where Legs lower Ducky through the hole Ducky created so Ducky can swing toward the doorbell. After Ducky catches the Frog, Legs pulls both toys up to safety. Later, when the mutant toys advance on Sid, Legs lowers Baby Face onto Sid's head, scaring him. Hand-in-the-box Hand-in-the-box is a green rubber arm that emerges from a black box, it appears to be based on the electro-mechanical coin-bank that was marketed as part of the show's merchandising. During Woody's plan to save Buzz from Sid, Hand-in-the-box, held by Rockmobile mounted on Babyface's head, extends its hand to the doorknob, ready to open the door when the signal comes. After the Frog is let out the room to distract Scud, Hand-in-the-box mounts Roller Bob held by Rockmobile and extends its hand to pull Jingle Joe carrying Janie and the Pterodactyl when Woody motions the other mutant toys to go down to Sid's backyard. The Hand also grabs Sid's leg when the mutant toys surround him. Roller Bob Roller Bob is a jet pilot action figure, whose torso has been attached to an old-school mini-skateboard. After the Frog is let out of Sid's room to distract Scud, Roller Bob ferries Woody and the other mutant toys outside the house to Sid's yard. The Frog The Frog is the speediest toy of all: a tin wind-up frog with two different wheels left is from an erector set and right is from a monster truck instead of legs. The Frog is missing his left hand. As part of Woody's plot to rescue Buzz from Sid, Woody orders, "Wind the Frog!", and the Walking Car twists the screw on the Frog's back to insert energy. When Ducky rings the doorbell, the Frog is let out of Sid's room, allowing Scud to chase him down the stairs and out to the front porch, where he is caught by Ducky, and Legs reels both toys up to safety. Jingle Joe Jingle Joe is another triple toy combination. He is a Combat Carl head staked on top of a Melody Push Chime toddler toy•. He appears at the part when he turns Woody's flashlight off by pressing the button. He helps in the plan to save Buzz by supplying motion for Janie and the Pterodactyl when there is no room on Roller Bob. •-Possibly from the one Sid blew up earlier in the film with an arm which is missing from a Mickey Mouse figure. Ducky Ducky is the result of triple toy combination: a duck-headed Pez dispenser with a baby doll torso and plunger base. Other than Janie, he is the only one of Sid's toys that can communicate. He and Legs go to the front porch via the vent, and Ducky, suspended from the porch ceiling by Legs, swings toward the doorbell until he finally activates it, giving Woody the signal to release the Frog. Ducky catches the Frog as Legs reels both toys up to safety. Rockmobile Rockmobile is a figure with an insect's head• who sits in a headless upper torso of Rocky Gibraltar, in which is a steering wheel from a toy car. Rockmobile also walks on the Rocky doll's hands. •-It looks like a weird hybrid of fly and praying mantis. Walking Car Walking Car is a yellow 1957 Chevrolet Corvette car with small baby doll arms. He can run and climb very quickly. As part of Woody's plot to save Buzz from Sid, when Woody orders to wind the Frog, the Walking Car twists the screw on the Frog's back, giving the Frog enough energy to speed from Sid's room to the porch. Janie and the Pterodactyl Janie and the Pterodactyl--Hannah's beloved rag doll, Janie, and Sid's creepy toy, Pteradactyl, are the subjects of Sid's last "operation", called a "double bypass brain transplant"•. The mutant toys later tape back their heads on the correct bodies. After the Frog is released from Sid's room for Scud to chase after, Janie and the Pterodactyl ride Jingle Joe since Roller Bob has run out of capacity as Woody motions the toys to go down to Sid's backyard. When the toys attack Sid, Janie says "Mama!" out loud, in a manner similar to that of a basic talking doll. •-He ripped off their heads and replaced Janie's head with a pterodactyl's. NOTE: Additionally, when Sid is attacked, there can be seen a bunch of other broken toys, including a Squeeze Toy Alien that Sid gave to Scud, a burned rag doll who repeatedly utters "Mama!", a huge red pickup truck, an armless yellow soldier with a nail in his head, and a headless yellow soldier with a broken leg. Al's Toy Barn and Apartment Stinky Pete the Prospector Stinky Pete, or The Prospector as Jessie calls him, is a prospector doll and serves as the main antagonist of the second film. He is a toy modeled after a character on the fictional television show, Woody's Roundup, where the characters consists of Sheriff Woody, Jessie, Stinky Pete, and Bullseye. The Prospector doll seen in the film had never been opened and was still "Mint in the Box", making him sought after by collectors. Utility Belt Buzz A.K.A. Buzz #2 Utility Belt Buzz a.k.a. Buzz #2 or New Buzz is a Buzz Lightyear action figure, one of the latest in its line, and wears a special, limited-edition anti-gravitational belt. When the real Buzz Lightyear sees this new belt, knowing that Andy would be pleased, he decides that he wants one too; he then makes a foolish attempt to steal it off Buzz #2. Immediately as Buzz tries to swipe the belt for himself, he is arrested by Buzz #2. Like Buzz in the first film, he believes that he is a real space ranger. However, he is aware that there are hundreds of other Buzz Lightyear "space rangers" like himself and recognizes the original Buzz as a fellow space ranger, but he thinks that they're in cryogenic stasis. Emperor Zurg Emperor Zurg is a space villain action figure and Buzz Lightyear's archenemy and is the tertiary antagonist of the second film. He has red evil with neon gritting teeth, silver horns in his head, a purple tunic with a black cape on it and his weapon, a gun. In some cases, he does not have a gun but a hand like one on his other arm. In the first film, Zurg is a referenced character, and does not appear at all. However, Zurg is first seen in the opening sequence of the second film when Buzz os trying to take his main power away from him.• In the ensuing battle, Zurg vaporizes the top half of Buzz Lightyear's body with his gun. The sequence then cuts showing that the opening sequence was actually a video game played by Rex. •-Zurg's main power is from an AA battery.